


you took my soul and wiped it clean

by WhiteTeethTeens



Category: Tatort
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Leo Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, Quarantine, adam needs some help, mention of meds, the quarantine fic no one asked for
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTeethTeens/pseuds/WhiteTeethTeens
Summary: " Die dunkelblauen Vorhänge waren zugezogen und auf der dunkelroten Retrocouch hockte Adam, die Knie zur Brust gezogen, eine helle Decke um die Beine geschlungen, eine dunkle um die Schultern gelegt, den Blick weggetreten auf den Fernseher gerichtet, der mit mindestens tausend Dezibel das Wohnzimmer beschallte. Morgens, um halb 10. "(crossposted on ff.de and ao3)
Relationships: Adam Schürk/Leo Hölzer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	you took my soul and wiped it clean

**Author's Note:**

> ich weiß nicht genau, was das hier ist und es ist auch noch viel zu kurz, so für meinen persönlichen geschmack lol  
> just a short lil‘ summin über die boys in quarantine.  
> über comments und so freue ich mich wie immer sehr, hihi.  
> all the love, bleibt gesund!
> 
> (crossposted on ff.de/ao3)

** you took my soul and wiped it clean **

**adam schürk/leo hölzer**

_Ich geb ein Shoutout an den Dugstore  
120mg Survival in ‘nem Blister_

_Mein Kopf mit dir gleicht einem Liebesroman  
Sonne auf der Haut, ich glaub ich sterbe daran_

_(blister/wavyboi)_

Leo seufzte tief, als er sich mit den schweren Papiertüten in den Händen durch den engen Wohnungsflur stolperte und schickte ein hasserfülltes Stoßgebet gegen alle Hamsterkäufer gen Himmel, während er fast über ein paar Schuhe stolperte und mit dem Arm an einem Parka hängen blieb, beinah eine Tüte fallen ließ. Nicht, dass er Supermärkte eh schon hasste, jetzt hasste er sie _noch_ mehr.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen laute Geräusche und Leo ging den Flur hinunter, hinterließ eine Schneise des Chaos in Form von heruntergefallen Jacken und im Weg liegenden Schuhen.

„Adam, ich bin Zuhause und ich hab‘ tatsächlich noch Toilettenpapier be-“, er hielt im Türrahmen inne und starrte fassungslos in den dunklen Raum, der durch eine, im Moment offenstehende, Schiebetür von der Küche und dem Essbereich abgetrennt war. Die dunkelblauen Vorhänge waren zugezogen und auf der dunkelroten Retrocouch hockte Adam, die Knie zur Brust gezogen, eine helle Decke um die Beine geschlungen, eine dunkle um die Schultern gelegt, den Blick weggetreten auf den Fernseher gerichtet, der mit mindestens tausend Dezibel das Wohnzimmer beschallte. Morgens, um halb 10.

Er schaute _Trainspotting_ , einen Film, von dem Leo wusste, dass er Adam auf seltsame Weise beruhigte, obwohl er vor lauter Farben und schnellen Schnitten in einer Art Rausch zusammenfloss und Leo selbst immer komplett unruhig machte. Vermutlich war es genau das, was den anderen ablenkte, von dem, was in seinem eigenen Kopf vor sich ging.

Adam hatte Filme immer schon geliebt und Leo nächtelang von ausgefallenen Kameraeinstellungen, Farbpaletten, Drehtechniken und der Detailverliebtheit einiger spezieller Filmemacher vorgeschwärmt, bis dessen Arm um Adams Schulter träge geworden und er um ein Haar eingeschlafen wäre. Und eigentlich hatte Leo nichts gegen Adams Liebe für Filme, wie er immer die verrücktesten Sachen ausgrub und sie am Wochenende lange aufblieben, nachts kalte Pizza aßen und Leo ihm dabei zuhörte, wie er die eben gesehenen Filme auseinandernahm.

Aber seitdem sie in häuslicher Quarantäne waren (Pias Test war positiv gewesen und so hatte sich ihre ganze Abteilung in 14-tägigen Zwangsurlaub begeben müssen, obwohl es ihr nicht einmal schlecht ging und Leo war in Adams neue Wohnung gezogen, da Caro an Diabetes litt und lieber allein sein wollte), hatte Adam sich einige Dinge angewöhnt, die Leo besorgt stimmten. Beispielsweise hatte sich relativ schnell seine Laune stark verschlechtert, er war grantig und schnell reizbar und manchmal ganz still und reglos, lag stundenlag bewegungslos im Bett und starrte Löcher in die Luft, manchmal schritt er wie ein Getriebener durch ihre Wohnung und raufte sich die Haare, schwang täglich zwischen zornig zu traurig hin und her. Außerdem ging er spät ins Bett, viel zu spät, manchmal wenn die Sonne fast wieder aufging, manchmal schlief er tagelang überhaupt nicht. 

Auf dem Fernseher flackerte das Bild von jemandem auf – _Mark?_ – der sich einen Schuss setzte.

Leo ging seufzend in die Küche und stellte die Einkäufe ab, zog sich den Mundschutz vom Kinn und warf ihn in den Mülleimer, wusch sich gründlich (er war ja schließlich als Polizist einem beispiellosen Verhalten verpflichtet!) die Hände und begann damit, die Lebensmittel auszupacken.

Er wollte gerade eine Konserve in einen der Hängeschränke räumen, als sein Blick auf die Arbeitsplatte fiel. Dort stand ein noch volles Glas, daneben lag ein unangetaster Blister Tabletten, der mit der aktuellen Kalenderwoche markiert war. Adams kricklige Handschrift auf der silberbeschichteten Rückseite verriet Leo, dass er heute eigentlich die erste des neuen Blisters hätte nehmen sollen, noch war aber keine einzige Tablette herausgedrückt worden.

Er schnappte sich die Tabletten und das Glas, ging zurück zu Adam. Die Luft war muffig und der Fernseher dröhnte immer noch.

„Baby?“, rief er und Adam streckte langsam, apathisch eine Hand aus dem Knäuel Decken hervor, indem er sich befand, und pausierte den Film. Leo seufzte leise und stellte das Glas auf dem Couchtisch ab, schritt zu den Fenstern, zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und öffnete sie.

„Kann es sein, dass du deine Tablette vergessen hast?“, fragte er liebevoll und kniete sich vor Adam auf den Boden.

Adam, der blasser war als sonst und tiefe Ringe unter den Augen hatte, sah Leo verwirrt an.

„M-meine Tablette?“, stammelte er und eine schmerzhafte Welle von Mitleid packte Leo, als der andere den Blick konzentriert auf seinen Schoß richtete, wie ein alter Mann, der sich krampfhaft an eine Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit zu erinnern versuchte. Leo wusste, dass die tägliche Routine und die oft nervenzehrende Arbeit im Präsidium Adam Halt gab, seinen Verstand bei sich und ihn generell mental zusammenhielt, eine konstante Ablenkung zu seinen rasenden Gedanken bildete und er wünschte, er könnte einfach den Virus verbannen und Adam seinen Alltag wiedergeben, so einfach und anstrengungslos wie er ihm manchmal eine Tasse Kaffee reichte.

„Ja, deine Tablette“, erwiderte Leo geduldig und hielt ihm den Blister hin, zeigte ihm die Markierungen, „Die nimmst du schon ganz lange, seit Berlin, Adam. Hier, die ist heute dran.“

Er drückte die Tablette aus dem Blister auf die Decke, die Adam um seine Beine geschlungen hatte. Dessen Gesicht hellte sich langsam auf und er fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare. „Ach ja“, krächzte er und schluckte, „Die Tablette, stimmt ja.“

„Hast du die gestern genommen?“, fragte Leo behutsam, strich ihm über das bisschen Bein, dass sich durch die Decke abzeichnete.

„N-nein, die habe ich wohl auch vergessen“, blinzelte Adam und sah plötzlich auf, Leo betreten an, „Sorry.“

„Du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen“, wisperte er liebevoll und reichte Adam das Glas Wasser, der es in seine zitternde Hand nahm, „Es ist nur wichtig, dass du sie nimmst, ja? Soll ich dich morgen dran erinnern?“

Adam nickte leicht und legte sich die Tablette in den Mund, trank langsam etwas Wasser, spülte sie herunter. „Das viele Zuhause sein tut dir nicht gut“, Leo strich ihm über die Wange und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa, nahm seine Hand, „Wollen wir mal rausgehen, eine Spaziergang machen?“

Adam sah schrecklich, ja _erschreckend_ aus, wie Leo fand. Grau und eingefallen, das Gesicht wie eine starre Maske, die Augen trüb und wie von einem Nebel verdeckt, die Haare fettig. Er schüttelte den Kopf und Leo überlegte einen Moment.

„Willst du vielleicht in die Badewanne und ich mache dir in der Zeit ein schönes Frühstück? Ich hab‘ dir Weintrauben mitgebracht, die roten“, doch Adam schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich will ins Bett, ich will liegen“, erwiderte er schwach und Leo hielt ihn fest, als er Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.

„Du liegst den ganzen Tag, Baby und du sitzt zu viel. Du solltest dich wirklich mehr bewegen.“

„Ich will nicht“, kam die Antwort prompt, wenig glaubwürdig, eher, als wäre darüber Nachzudenken ins Freie zu gehen schon Anstrengung und Belastung genug für ihn.

„Doch, wir sollten aber, komm“, Leo festigte seinen Griff um Adams Hand und stand auf, beobachtete, wie der andere mit angezogenen Knien wie ein Stein sitzen blieb.

„Aber ich bin zu ungewaschen, ich kann so nicht raus“, murrte er.

„Bullshit, da draußen sind alle ungewaschen, wenn sie überhaupt mal vor die Tür gehen“, Leo zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das fällt keinem auf.“

„Ich will nicht, ich-“, _hab Angst, Leo, ich kann mich nicht bewegen._

Leo beugte sich zu Adam herunter und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Haar, spürte, wie sich das Gesicht des anderen in seine Magengrube bohrte, er sich an ihm festklammerte. Leo strich ihm über die Schultern, hielt ihn einen Moment fest.

 _Babysteps_.

„Komm“, sagte er leise und drückte Adam einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „Wir stehen jetzt auf, du gehst ins Bad und putzt dir die Zähne, ich hol dir was zum Anziehen. Es ist kalt draußen, dann kannst du’ne Mütze tragen, ja? Und dann gehen wir mal ein Stück um den Block, das wird dir guttun.“

*

Die Luft draußen war kühl, aber die Sonne, die gelegentlich zwischen den Wolken hindurch schien, hatte schon ziemlich Kraft und prickelte verheißungsvoll auf Adams Haut. Er hatte erst nicht gehen wollen, aber er war Leo dankbar dafür, dass er ihn aus dem Haus gezerrt hatte. Die Farben der bunten Häuserfassaden und das Grün der Bäume waren längst nicht so intensiv, wie Adam es kannte sondern eher stumpf und gräulich, aber er wusste, dass er sich selber Zeit geben müsste, bis sein Gehirn Reize wieder zuließ, aus dem ewigen Schlaf und der Trägheit zurückkehrte.

„ _Ach_ , das gibt’s ja gar nicht, guck mal wo wir sind“, Leo blieb abrupt stehen und deutete auf den Stadtpark vor ihnen, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir _soweit_ gegangen sind.“

Wenn Adam in besserer Stimmung gewesen wäre, hätte er Leo darauf hingewiesen, dass er nicht lügen musste, sondern dass ihm durchaus klar war, dass der andere ihn schon dir ganze Zeit hierher hatte bringen wollen. Aber er hatte keine Kraft dazu und außerdem rührte sich irgendwo, unter dem stumpfen, schmerzenden Gefühl, dass sich seit Tagen in seiner Brust ausbreitete und ihn taub werden ließ, ein sanftes Kribbeln aus.

„Komm“, Leo nahm seine Hand und er folgte ihm wortlos, ließ den Blick über die grünen Wiesen und die langsam erblühenden, ihre Knospen wetteifernd in Richtung Sonne streckenden, Bäume wandern.

Leo beobachtete ihn lächelnd, während der Kies unter ihren Füßen knirschte. Als sie die Wohnung verlassen hatten, hatte Adams Blick noch fest auf dem Boden geruht und er hatte einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht gehabt, der Leos Brust schmerzhaft zusammenfahren ließ, aber desto weiter und länger sie gegangen waren, desto mehr hatte sich sein Blick gehoben und seine Augen zu leuchten begonnen. Glücklicherweise war, aufgrund der vergleichsweise niedrigen Temperaturen, kaum jemand auf den Straßen unterwegs gewesen, nur Leute, die eilig mit ihren Einkäufe an Häuserzeilen vorbeihuschten.

„Ist es leer hier“, murmelte Adam leise, das erste Mal, dass er sprach seitdem sie das Haus verlassen hatten und Leo war sich sicher, dass all diese nahezu apokalyptischen Bilder, leere Supermarktregale, geschlossene Restaurants und Cafés und ausgestorbene Straßen, Adams Panik hervorriefen, wie sonst nur andere, viel weiter zurückliegende Dinge es konnten.

„Wird auch bald wieder besser“, Leos Daumen strich über den Handrücken des anderen, während er auf eine leere Bank an einem Hügel, der einen blühenden Abhang bildete, deutete, „Komm, wir setzen uns ein paar Minuten.“

„Dürfen wir das denn?“, Adam ließ sich neben Leo sinken und blickte den Hügel hinab, in Richtung des kleinen Sees, der verborgen zwischen knospenden Trauerweiden still im Tal lag. Leo nahm seine Hand und nahm sie in beide Hände, ließ sie auf seinen Oberschenkel sinken.

„Wir sind Polizisten, wir dürfen _alles_ “, antwortete er verschmitzt und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich Adams Mundwinkel ein Stück anhoben.

„Kommissare, sogar“, korrigierte er schmunzelnd und Leo lehnte sich zu ihm herüber, legte seine Lippen auf Adams Wangen.

„Es wird alles gut, ja?“, flüsterte er gegen die weiche Haut, „Wir schaffen das, das ist alles nur auf Zeit.“

„Was wenn nicht?“, in Adams Augen flackerte Angst auf, sie zuckten unruhig von links nach rechts.

„Soweit wird’s nicht kommen. Du hast doch in den Nachrichten gehört, warum sie die Beschränkungen eingeführt haben. Und Pia ist nur zur _Sicherheit_ Zuhause, nicht, weil es ihr so schlecht geht“, Leo unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er verstand, was Adam durch den Kopf ging und warum das alles für ihn so anstrengend und beängstigend für ihn war, aber so langsam wusste er einfach nicht mehr, was er noch sagen sollte, fühlte sich nicht nur erschöpft sondern auch so, als würde er Adam im Stich lassen.

Eine kleine Kohlmaise landete vor ihnen im Gras, pickte auf dem Boden herum und hob dann den Kopf, blickte sie aus kleinen schwarzen Augen an, neigte neugierig den Kopf, bevor sie davonhüpfte. Irgendwo hinter ihnen zwitscherten andere Vögel in den kargen Baumkronen.

„Vögel sind so faszinierend“, meinte Adam leise und Leo warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, während der Blick des anderen immer noch in Richtung des davonhüpfenden Vogels glitt.

„Bitte?“, fragte Leo leise, war sich nicht sicher, ob er den anderen richtig verstanden hatte, richtete sich etwas auf.

„Ja, findest du nicht? Die sind so winzig und können trotzdem fliegen, wenn das kein Wunder ist, weiß ich auch nicht“, murmelte Adam und Leo drückte sanft seine Hand, „Die haben auch irgendwie einen ähnlichen Knochenaufbau wie wir, oder so. Ich krieg’s nicht mehr so richtig zusammen.“

„Nicht schlimm“, Leo lächelte ihn an, „So hab‘ ich das noch nie gesehen, aber du hast Recht.“

Stille sank zwischen ihnen herab, während schrille Vogelgesänge und das Rauschen des Windes die Luft erfüllten und Leo in seinen Gedanken versank.

Er fragte sich, ob Adam bewusst war, wie viel mehr an Schönheit ihm manchmal auffiel, weil es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der es nichts gegeben hatte, was er als positiv wahrgenommen hatte.

„Geht’s dir schon ein bisschen besser?“, fragte Leo.

„Ja“, erwiderte Adam leise und sah den anderen an, seine Augen glänzten feucht.

„Was hast du?“, fragte Leo alarmiert und rutschte sofort auf der Bank nach vorn, ließ seinen Blick über Adams Gesicht wandern.

„Nichts, es ist nur“, er schluckte und Leo zog mitleidig die Augenbrauen zusammen, strich über Adams Hand, bevor dieser leise weitersprach, „Danke, Leo.“

Adams Tonfall ließ Leos Herz schwer werden und gleichzeitig heftig in seiner Brust rasen, trieb ihm beinah ebenfalls Tränen in die Augen. „Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken, ich bin immer für dich da“, flüsterte Leo und zog Adam in seinen Arm, legte seine Hände auf dessen Rücken und drückte ihn fest an sich, spürte, wie Adams Stirn auf seine Schulter sank.

Sanft, beruhigend strich er über Adams Rücken, der jetzt noch mehr als sonst nach sich selber roch, nicht überlagert von irgendeinem Aftershave oder Parfüm und Leo sog seinen herben Geruch ein, seufzte leise. Er wünschte, er könnte Adam alle Last abnehmen, jedes Leid für ihn ertragen und sich an seiner Stelle durch schlaflose Nächte und Appetitlosigkeit quälen. Aber er wusste genauso gut, wie er wusste, dass dies sein innigster Wunsch war, dass Adam das nicht zulassen würde.

„Du musst immer mit mir reden, wenn‘s dir schlecht geht, ja?“, bat Leo leise und spürte, wie Adam ihn fester umklammerte und sein Kinn sich in seine Schulter bohrte, während er nickte, „Wir bekommen das alles hin.“

„Ich versuch’s“, erwiderte Adam leise und Leo lächelte traurig, strich noch einmal über Adams Rücken.

„Dann soll das fürs Erste reichen“, langsam löste er sich von Adam und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, „Möchtest du noch ein bisschen hier sitzen?“

„Nein, ich würd‘ lieber nach Hause, ich hab‘ ein bisschen Hunger“, erwiderte er unsicher und sah Leo fragend, ebenso unsicher an.

„Das ist doch gut“, Leo nahm wieder Adams Hand und lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an, „Dann lass uns nach Hause gehen und ich mach uns was zu essen?“

Adam nickte und auf dem Weg nach Hause, der sie durch menschenleere Straßen und an geschlossenen Geschäften vorbeiführte, lachte er das erste Mal seit einigen, für Leo gefühlt qualvoll langen, Tagen wieder.


End file.
